


hii tz

by TereziMakara



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Homestuck Valentine's Exchange, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: Terezi drops by to bother Sollux while he works. He doesn't mind all that much when it's her.





	hii tz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [immoderateWritings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immoderateWritings/gifts).



> Created for the [Homestuck Valentine's Exchange](https://homestuckvalentine.tumblr.com/)!

_And I see colors in a different way_  
_You make what doesn't matter fade to gray_  
_Life is good, and that's the way it should be_

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from _Bright_ by Echosmith.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/172211472911/back-up-gift-for-mentally-moderato-for)


End file.
